


A Day of Thanks

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: The Adventures of the Voyeur Shep and His Virmire Survivors [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Colonist (Mass Effect), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Infiltrator (Mass Effect), M/M, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Multi, Thanksgiving, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard plans a surprise for his teammates, but Ash and Kaidan make keeping a surprise a secret next to impossible.</p>
<p>(This can be read as a standalone, but the first story in the series gives backstory to how this relationship came to be.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Prompt: [Human squaddie threesome time, All I want for ~~Christmas~~ Thanksgiving is a Kaidan sandwich. Ashley/Kaidan/M!Shepard specifically.](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/2790.html?thread=5492198#t5492198)
> 
> As usual, things ran away from me. Also, cuddling totally counts as a sandwich...? >>;; Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it.

A day of thanks, by humanity's standards, would not be complete without something resembling a banquet of food, but Shepard had to make do with their military rations and whatever he could sneak aboard from their last stop at the Citadel. Maybe the attack on his home colony tainted his memories of Mindoir, but there still were some happy memories, and celebrating a day of thanks together definitely fell into that category.

Putting together a shindig like the ones from his memories of Mindoir was no easy task without an accomplice. Fortunately, a bottle of serrice ice brandy solved that problem rather easily, and Doctor Chakwas agreed to help set up the provisions and the meal with a bit of help from the Normandy crew. Shepard had one caveat: this celebration should be a surprise for his team, human and alien alike. After the chaos that had been the Virmire mission a few weeks back, they all deserved a break to think about what they were thankful for at this point.

Personally, Shepard was thankful that his teammates had all made it back to the Normandy alive. Perhaps he was more thankful than he could express in public, but Ash and Kaidan definitely knew how thankful he was in private. It had only been about a week since he had joined them in their regulation breaking, and Shepard wanted to arrange something special for the team, especially his two lovers.

Though, so close to the surprise dinner, Shepard found it hard to keep his excitement contained, especially the night before it would happen. He laid in bed with his lovers, after everyone else had gone to their sleeper pods and wouldn't notice the two missing marines, with a grin on his face betraying his excitement.

While Ash, on the other hand, looked at Shepard with suspicion. “John, what are you smiling about?” she asked, leaning over Kaidan's chest to look at Shepard more closely.

Shepard blink, his smile never quite disappearing from his lips, though he tried his best to smother it. “What smile?” he questioned innocently.

“That smile!” she exclaimed, poking at his cheek. “You're up to something.”

“I can't just be happy to have two gorgeous marines in my bed?”

Kaidan snorted. “Ash is right,” he said, siding with her. “I've noticed he compliments us more when he's trying to hide something.”

“Ha! Spill, skipper,” Ash said as she stared down her Commander.

“You guys are double teaming me now?” he asked, trying to avoid having to answer. “I thought we said we'd double team Kaidan tonight.”

Kaidan shot a look at Ash, whom just shrugged. “You know you'd love it,” she said casually, “ _but_ Shepard is deflecting. What don't you want to tell us?”

Shepard huffed. “Are you guys gonna do this every time I try to pull together a surprise?” he asked.

“What kind of surprise?” Ash asked suspiciously.

“The whole point of a surprise is it being a _surprise_ ,” Shepard replied before entwining his fingers through hers. “I promise you'll both enjoy it. Okay, well, I hope you will, but it's for the whole team, so I had to make some adjustments.”

“Shepard,” Kaidan spoke up, “you do know that sounded like you planned an orgy, right?”

Ash choked on her laughter, burying her face in Kaidan's neck as Shepard's face flushed. “That is definitely _not_ what I'm planning,” he stated before cringing. “Thanks for that, Kaidan. Now, I'm picturing Wrex naked. There goes any plans of fun tonight. I'm scarred for life.”

Kaidan cringed as well. “Yeah, I think that effectively killed the mood,” he said quietly.

Ash nuzzled Kaidan's neck. “Just a bit, LT,” she said, though she had no intention to disentangle from the bed. “Change the subject while you're behind, boys.”

“So,” Kaidan began, turning a bit to look at Shepard, “I think you owe me some credits.”

“For what?” Shepard asked incredulously.

“I said Ash was a cuddler, and you didn't believe me,” Kaidan replied.

Ash raised an eyebrow at their Commander. “Really? Why is that? I can like cuddling and hit a target better than you.”

“That's not-”

“Or is it because I like to be in charge?” Ash interjected questioningly. “Just because I like things rough on most occasions, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the soft side of things.”

“Kaidan omitted a part of this bet,” Shepard replied, finally getting a word in edgewise. “ _I_ thought you'd be the big spoon.”

Ash blinked. “Oh, well...” she started off then shifted positions, pulling Kaidan into her arms, giving a face full of her breasts. “Okay, I can see why.”

Kaidan made a muffled sound of protestation of his comfortable position being changed so suddenly. “Uhh, I don't mind this,” he said as he turned to pull Shepard against his side again, his Commander's arms wrapping around his waist. “I rescind the bet.”

Shepard chuckled into Kaidan's shoulder. “Only because I won,” he murmured, “but I'll be magnanimous.”

Ash snorted. “You two,” she said fondly as she gave Kaidan a squeeze, pressing him against Shepard. “Hey, Shepard, we've made a Kaidan sandwich.”

Shepard chuckled, mirroring Ash's move. “Looks like. And we can make it better tomorrow night,” he replied, noticing the clock over Ash's shoulder. “We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

“So the surprise is tomorrow,” Kaidan stated as he relaxed between his two partners, and something dawned on him. “Oh, it's the day of thanks tomorrow, isn't it?”

“That's right,” Ash said quietly as Shepard cursed. “That's the surprise? You're making dinner for the team? Wait, are you going to be wearing an apron?”

Shepard sighed. “Yeah, but no apron. I'm leaving the cooking to the cook in the mess,” he replied unhappily. “Can you both at least _act_ surprised tomorrow? Chakwas didn't think I could keep it a secret from either of you.”

“She was right,” Kaidan said cheekily. “But who cares? It's a nice gesture either way.”

“I guess you're right,” Shepard grumbled before Kaidan gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“It'll be appreciated either way, John,” Kaidan murmured.

“Yeah,” Ash agreed. “I haven't had a day of thanks with my family in a few years, so I think it'll be nice share it with you guys.”

Shepard stayed quiet for a moment before sitting up, looking at both of his partners. “I'm really thankful for both of you,” he said seriously. “Even if I can't say it at the table tomorrow, like this, I want you both to know that you're what I'm most thankful for...”

“John...” Kaidan said as he pulled him back down for an embrace. “That goes for me too.”

Ash squeezed Shepard's hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Same. Never doubt that, Skipper,” she stated firmly. “Now, let's get some sleep. If this day of thanks meal is anything like ones I've had in the past, we're gonna need the energy to make sure one person doesn't try to eat all the food. My bet's on Wrex.”

Shepard chuckled against Kaidan's chest. “No bet,” he replied. “Though, I might put money on Kaidan and his biotic metabolism.”

“I'd fight you if I thought I had a leg to stand on,” Kaidan said embarrassingly. “I promise to leave food for everyone else.”

Ash laughed which turned into a yawn. “I just got a great picture in my head of Wrex and Kaidan fighting over the last drumstick.”

“Then Garrus would snipe it and end up the victor,” Shepard added.

“Skipper, he can't even eat turkey.”

“Oh, I know. Garrus just likes to win, I've found out recently.”

“Don't get him started on his Shepard and Vakarian forever thing,” Kaidan spoke up sleepily, pulling Shepard's head closer to his chest to shut him up a bit. “I had to deal with all during the last mission.”

Shepard huffed, but he didn't pull away. “Oh, fine,” he muttered, cuddling against Kaidan's chest.

Ash yawned again. “I wanna hear about this later,” she said as she relaxed against Kaidan.

“Sure,” Shepard murmured as his eyes slide shut, and his lovers followed him to sleep.


End file.
